Results of Things Unseen
by Lost In The Lies
Summary: Written for the iPod Shuffle Challenge.


**So, I decided to try my hand at the iPod Shuffle Challenge. I've seen a few different set of rules - I decided I liked this one best (I didn't want to have to write one with a pairing - this was hard enough) So there. **

**iPod Shuffle Challenge rules:  
>1. Pick a character, pairing, or <em><span>fandom <span>_****you like.  
>2. Turn on your music player and put it on randomshuffle.  
>3. Write a fic related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br>4. Do ten of these, and then post them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Results of things Unseen<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>For A Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic - Paramore<strong>

I'm a pessimist, I know that. I always imagine the worst to happen, expelled, the sorts. But you have to admit, I'm usually pretty optimistic for a pessimist, aren't I? I mean, it's not like I think I'm going to die.

And I never thought Snape would betray us. I hate him, I'd said stuff against him a million times, but I never thought he would betray us. It hurt – it really did. That's why I stay a pessimist. That way I don't get hurt by stuff like this.

**Ignorance – Paramore**

Sometimes I wondered if she was really my sister. It was like she didn't even recognize me in the streets. We were once best friends – now she passed me like I was scum.

So I married a muggleborn – she can't understand that he isn't scum, that's her fault. I'm proud of what I did. But I do miss Cissy sometimes...still; I'll ignore her just as she does me, if that's what she wants. Sometimes, ignorance is good.

**The Reason - Hoobastank**

After the war he had no reason to live – no reason for life. He was hated, he knew that. The only reason he escaped Azkaban was because of Potter and his mother – he knew that.

That was until he found her.

"Don't do it," Astoria whispered. Draco looked up at her with sorrow filled eyes as he played with his knife (his magic having been taking away from him).

"Why not?"

"For me?" And that was reason enough.

**Me Against The World – Simple Plan**

Someone up there had to hate them. But they weren't going to give up; they were going to fight until the very end. They fought against the restraints Voldemort put on them. They weren't going to be his puppets – his play toys.

Neville broke free. The blubbering fool he'd always been had turned into a hero, and he was going to lead them to the fight – and they were going to fight until they won or all died – even if they had to fight the whole world doing so.

**Second Chance - Shinedown**

Hugo was a wimp. He knew that – he'd ran. He'd needed a new start. He'd messed everything up – his parents, his sister, his cousins, any friends he might still have – it was all destroyed. So he'd ran.

He could have done something better, he knew. But he'd gone from bad to worse to a threat to others. He'd needed a new start – and Molly had given him the money to do so. So now he found himself in Australia. It was a new start, his new start. He'd barely said good-bye – only a note, but he hoped his parents would understand.

"Oh, sorry," Hugo looked down at the girl that had run into him and smiled at her.

"That's OK," Yes, maybe he would get his second chance, he thought as he helped her up.

**Savin' Me - Nickelback**

They walked the halls of Hogwarts in fear of being next. The next to receive a detention for breathing too loudly, the next to be tortured in said detention, or the next to be picked to give said torture (which few actually enjoyed doing).

They all waited though – hoping, praying, knowing – their saviour would come one day to save them. They waited for Harry Potter. He would rescue them from this torture one day, and so they fought on as they waited, knowing and waiting. He was their hope, and he would come. They knew it. He would save them.

**Money Honey – State of Shock**

They flocked him like seagulls did food. They fawned over him, batted their eyes and giggled over almost every word he said. But what if he wasn't who he was? What if he wasn't Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived? What if he was just Harry Potter?

Sometimes Harry would look at Ginny and wonder the same thing. Sometimes he would wonder...after all, once upon the time she too had fawned over the famous Harry Potter. Even as he kissed her he couldn't help but wonder that maybe...maybe...

Sometimes Harry wished he was just a normal boy. Life would be so much easier then.

**Long Live – Taylor Swift**

That was probably the most memorable day every. Everybody there will always remember it - the defeat of Lord Voldemort.

Some people fled true, some people hated it. Some people were shocked that it was really a seventeen year old boy who killed him – or children who did most the fighting. There were many announcements, but we didn't care. We laughed and danced and celebrated there at Hogwarts. We'll always remember it.

Sure, we lost many, but we couldn't help but be happy. And even if we never remember half of our classmates again, we will always remember that day – we'll tell it to our children and grandchildren and how that day we won victory to bring them this wonderful life.

Yes, that was probably the most memorable school day any of us ever had.

**From Heads Unworthy – Rise Against**

Our blood isn't pure. So what? We married a muggleborn. So what? We don't care about blood purity. So what? We're a squib. So what? We. Don't. Care.

Just because you don't care about us – because we aren't like you, doesn't mean you can turn your back on us. We are still there. You aren't above us. We will win, in the end. There are more of us – don't worry, we will beat you, in the end. Voldemort will be brought down. We will go through any means to bring you, the unworthy, down. We are your family and you don't care – so now, you're the ones who are dead.

**Brick By Boring Brick – Paramore**

Dominique lived in her own world – a world of dreams and fairytales. The real world was too harsh for her – she'd left it long ago. It was too judgemental; she'd learned that long ago. She'd thrown herself into fantasies when she learned what was expected of her – what she couldn't live up to.

"You need to get out of your dreams Dom," James said one day.

"Leave her alone," Louis snapped back.

Nobody understood that they helped her – they helped her from succumbing to misery, to depression. Nobody understood that if she fell into the real world it would in tragic disaster – most likely her death. With a perfect sister, what else was expected? She needed her fantasies to make it by alive, and only her brother was able to see this. There was no possibility of a good life for her.

"It's not real Dom, than it's nothing you should think about," Her dad said one day.

Dominique just went further into her fantasies. The darkness is where she lived – it was where she belonged. If only her brother was able to see this, then nobody else knew her. What she didn't realise is she was slowly falling into insanity – but maybe that was what she was to begin with.

* * *

><p><strong>First off - no idea where I got the name. Most people name it after the challenge - this name just kind of came out of nowhere &amp; I'm not sure if it even fits that well. Oh well. Secondly - yes, I do like Paramore a lot, and have a lot on my iPod which is most likely why three of the songs turned up was by them (I'm surprised only one was by Rise Against - I have quite a lot by them, too.) And no, as you can see, I didn't stick to one gen. I just wrote what came into my head. <strong>

**Oh, and for anybody reading my story Living A Lie, I have a serious writer's block on that, and I doubt I'll post anything more for that until schools over. I've actually been writing so much other stuff hoping I'll get inspiration. **

**-Ley**


End file.
